Head and Soul
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Joey WAFFy fic. Seto is seeing someone special, who is it? written for Millennium Girl, an amazing ficcer!
1. Default Chapter

Thanks Millennium Girl for decanting your Seto/Joey's Other Than word for me! You're an amazing ficcer!

Head and Soul  
by YYY

A young man walks into a hair shop and says, "I need a haircut." All the hairdressers in the shop look at the young man in shock. A couple of hairdressers even drop their scissors onto the floor. "That's Seto Kaiba! He is the richest guy in town!" The hairdressers exclaim.

"Who is going to cut my hair?" Seto asks, a little annoyed by the lack of services. (People are too afraid to even walk up to him.)

"Have a seat, Mr. Kaiba." The owner of the hair shop says. Since no hairdresser is going to be cutting Kaiba's hair, the owner is going to have to cut Kaiba's hair by himself. Seto sighs. He can tell the owner's hands are shaking.

This is gonna be one very, very bad haircut.

A group of girls start giggling at the corner. Suddenly, one of the girl screams, "Seto Kaiba! I want to marry you!"

The girl's sudden outburst startled Seto and the boss of the hair place. Seto jumps, as the same moment, the boss closes the scissors that's on Seto's hair. "Oh, shit!" the boss shouts.

Seto looks into the mirror and sees a big chunk of his hair missing. What's worse, several piece of hairs get into Seto's eyes and sting Seto's eyes badly. "What have you done! I have an appointment in an hour and you make me look like a crown, you fool!" Seto screams and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry…" The boss shouts.

"I know that screaming everywhere. Can you just NOT scream for 30 second, Kaiba?" says Joey as he comes out of the back room.

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?" Seto asks.

"The water pipes broke, I came to fix it. The boss is my friend." Joey answers.

"You know how to fix water pipe?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, I know how to cut hair too. Sit down and let me fix your hair." Joey says. The blonde pushes Seto down to the chair.

"If you think I am going to let you touch my hair…" Seto yells.

Joey blows a puff of air at Seto's face. Seto is stunned. The blush of Joey's breath on the Seto's face makes Seto's whole body tinkles. The multimillionaire stops all the urges to yell all of a sudden. "There, the hair is out of your eyes. Stop yelling so I can concentrate on fixing your hair, okay?" Joey says.

(How come I feel so strange? It's only a breath, Wheeler is only blowing hair out of my eyes…) Seto thinks.

"Close your eyes unless you want hair getting into your eyes again?" Joey says to Seto. Seto closes his eyes at once because the sight of Joey makes Seto's heart pumps too bad. (Are Joey's eyes always that brilliant? How come I never notice it before?) Seto thinks.

"There, fixed your bangs. How does it look?" Joey smiles.

"Not bad." Seto casually replies. Actually, it looks very nice and it's as professional as a 200 dollars haircut; but Seto will never admit that to the puppy. Joey continues to trim the hair at back of Seto's head.

Seto feels peaceful and relaxing. Joey is actually quite charming when he is calm and concentrating at cutting Seto's hair. The blonde blows another puff to get the hair off brunette's neck. Seto can feels that tinkling sensation all over his body again. "All done." Joey announces.

"How much do I own you?" Seto asks.

Joey says, "it's on me. Now go to your meeting. Go! Get out of here! You're scaring the kids."

(So much for peaceful…) Seto heads to the exit. Before he gets out of the door, Seto turns around and asks, "hey, Wheeler, I have an interview with CNN next Thursday night. Can you set my hair?"

"Sure." Joey says.

"I will be here at 5pm." Seto leaves.

TBC…


	2. 2

Thursday soon arrive, and Seto gets to the hair shop at 5pm. Joey is there as promised. "Are you gonna set my hair?" Seto asks.

"I have to. All the others are too scared to do it." Joey answers and starts setting Seto's hair. Seto closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Joey's hands slightly touching his neck and face.

"Hey, Joey, can you set my hair next week again?" Seto asks. Joey answers, "Sure. What's the occasion? Seeing someone special?"

"You can say that." Seto replies.

Another week comes, and Seto asks Joey to set his hair again. Joey smiles and says, "seeing someone special again?"

"Yes." Seto says. Week after week, Seto ask Joey to go to the hair shop and set or trim his hair. After about a month, Joey starts to get curious. "Hey, Kaiba, seeing that special someone again?" Joey asks when cutting Seto's hair.

"Yes." Seto answers.

"You're getting serious. You see her all the time. Say, do I know her?"

"It's him; I am serious about him, I love him very much and yes, you do know him."

Joey wants to ask Seto who it is, but that really is none of Joey's business and Joey hates to be too nosy. (Shouldn't be asking Seto about his love life to begin with.) Joey thinks. The blonde finishes cutting Seto's hair and blows the hair off Seto's neck. "There, all done." Joey says.

"Thank you." Seto stands up and leaves. Joey gathers up his things and gets on his motorcycle. "Bye." Joey bids his farewell and heads on home.

Joey gets on his motorcycle and starts the engine. Not too far away, a group of car racers speed their cars down the street. Joey doesn't know the racers are coming and gets onto the road.

A car speeds pass Joey's motorcycle at high speed. Joey's bike almost crushes. Two more cars race pass the blonde, making him wobbling dangerously. Joey almost gets his balance back when three more cars speed pass him. Joey lost control of his bike and heads toward a light post.

The blond can sees his life flashing in front of his eyes. He jumps out of the motorcycle right before it collides with the light post. A Limo speeds down the road and stops next to the blonde.

"Are you alright?" Seto runs out of the limo. He saw what happened to Joey and comes to help the blonde.

"Kaiba?" Joey is still dizzy and he can't really get up.

"Don't try to get up. The police and the ambulance are coming." Seto says. The taller boy takes off his jacket and covers the smaller one with it.

The police catches the racers and the paramedic checks Joey. "He is fine. He can go home if he wants, unless he want us to take him to the hospital for a checkup." The paramedic says.

"It's okay. I have been hurt worse. I hate hospital and I just want to go home." Joey answers.

"You want us to give you a ride home, son?" The police asks. Joey is about to say 'yes' when he feels Seto's hand on his shoulder. The BEWD master is holding the REBD master in his arms.

"I'll send him home." Seto says.

"But what about your date? I made you late already!" Joey says.

"I have no date. I am not late for anything. I'm heading home anyway."

"What about your lover, the guy you're seeing? Your someone special?"

"Already seen him." Seto answers.

Joey blinks, "You did? When?"

"He was cutting my hair."

"huh?"

"You and your puppy brain. As dense as ever. You're that special someone, I go to the hair shop to see you, Joey Wheeler. I love you." Seto says.

Joey stands there quietly. The blonde is too shock to say anything. Seto laughs, "you really look like a puppy with your mouth opens like that."

Seto kisses Joey's forehead and says, "you scared the hell out of me tonight. My heart almost jumps out of my chest when I see your bike crushing to the light post."

"Kaiba? Hmm…I love you too. I was jealous when you told me you found someone special." Joey says. Seto smiles and holds Joey in his arms.

"Let's go home, puppy."

Owari


End file.
